


Muertos

by chickadeebabe



Series: You're A Human, Not A Walker [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game), The Walking Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Clementine doesn't like the word muertos, Clementine needs a hug, Family Feels, Gen, Javi is like her pseudo brother, Javi sees Mariana in her already, Or a thousand, Social interactions are not her thing, or two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 09:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10487823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickadeebabe/pseuds/chickadeebabe
Summary: Clementine usually didn't take hostages, but she could make an exception this time. It's not like she could trust him if she took her eyes off of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Clementine is my child and she doesn't deserve everything that has happened to her at all T.T 
> 
> She will have a family! And she will get AJ back!
> 
> Also, for those who haven't seen episodes 1-3, there will be spoilers. Other than that?
> 
> I hope that you enjoy!

Clementine shouldn't be letting this man walk, even if she did check him for weapons and bites. Just something about him ruffles her feathers in all the wrong places.

And her instinct is never wrong most of the time.

She kept her gun trained on his back and kept a stern eye on him. Clementine could see him turning to stare at her every now and then, but seeing her fierce glare had him turning to face forward everytime. 

"So," she lifted her head to the sound of his voice, "what's your name?"

It was a moment of silence before she answered him, telling him her name with curt tone. 

That didn't seem to put the man out though because, of course, he had to keep up conversation. People like him annoyed her the most.

"Well, my name's Javi. Javi García. It's nice to meet you, Clementine." He said in a, relatively, kind voice. It seemed like he didn't even mind or give notice that he was being held at gunpoint by a girl half his junior.

She grunted and kept walking forward. It was quiet until Clementine noticed that it was taking a while to get to this supposed 'junkyard' that this man said that his family was being held hostage at.

"How long is this gonna take?" Clementine growled out, lifting the gun up higher and causing the man to turn to her, hands up.

"Wait! I swear! It's right around here!" But before she could lift her head to look, the sound of pained groaning reached her ears and she hissed out a curse before dragging the bigger man behind a huge hill of dirt. Clementine pushed Javi down and slid down beside him, ignoring his exclamation towards her and shushed him.

Another reason why she didn't work in groups, they got you into problems. He better be lucky that she needed a car.

"Muertos."

Clementine found herself snorting. 

"Muertos?"

"What do you call them then?"

"Walkers."

"What do you call the ones that run?" He teased.

"They're all fucking walkers." She hissed at him and then sighed, "I'm sorry. It's... been a while since I've been around people." 

She needed to work on her people skills a bit more.

"Yea, I could tell." He scoffed.

"Was that supposed to be a joke?"

"No, it's advice to brush up on your people skills."

....

She'd let him have that since he was right. She couldn't be mad at the truth.

Clementine and Javi continued on their way to the junkyard. 


End file.
